<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If i choose you by Ananya_halfblood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782983">If i choose you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ananya_halfblood/pseuds/Ananya_halfblood'>Ananya_halfblood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Crying, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:33:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ananya_halfblood/pseuds/Ananya_halfblood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I remember the day i first felt love</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman &amp; Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Armin Arlert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If i choose you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To tell the truth i just wrote what came to my mind .<br/>Hope its not bad<br/>If you liked it pls send me a comment and kuddos<br/>Bye now enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I am standing in a dark room all alone no one to hold me when i cry or to make me smile but in that darkness you came like a sunlight your innocent  smile those pretty blue eyes which are full of kindness and love . You were the one to make me smile again to make me feel again . You became my shoulder to cry</p><p> </p><p>SOO WHY DIDN'T I CHOOSE YOU THAT DAY?</p><p> </p><p>I ask the same question everyday i wake up in an empty bed i question it when i see the lifeless eyes of my sqaud i question it when the person who respected me most only has hate toward me today . </p><p> </p><p>I still remember the day you said i love you  . It was a cloudy night and i had the dreams again . Tears in my eyes you were there holding my hand telling me " it gonna be alright i am here levi i always will be ". When i heard those words i looked that you with disbelief and asked you why ? You just smiled and said because i love you</p><p> </p><p>How i wish to hear your voice again how i wish to feel you again to kiss you again </p><p>To have the chance to choose you </p><p>To hold your hand than your ashes </p><p>To walk the sandy beach with you </p><p>To see you smile again</p><p>To tell you that i love you  armin and i always will no matter what .</p><p> </p><p>I am looking at the sea which reminds me of your eyes as i hold my tears back at the day but can't stop them at night . Hanji and erwin know what i feel they try to comfort me but no one can be like you . Your hopefully smile , those soft hand , caring words all are gone with your ashes in this sea . </p><p> </p><p>Soo now i stand here alone in the dark with no hope in this cruel word of death and destruction.  Looking at the sea thinking  when i will meet you again . Where no one can take you away .</p><p>So that i can tell you again and again i love you armin </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok soo hope you didn't cry much </p><p>Rivamin is my rare pair / comfort ship  i really think they are a unique ship which need more love and fanfic</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>